


Constituency of One

by writetherest



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because running to be the representative of Texas' 11th Congressional District, was a whole new ballgame. And it certainly wasn't football.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constituency of One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the It's End Of The World As We Know It Ficathon prompt "Like Mrs. T, but bigger.".

"Politics is a bitch," had been Tim's advice to her, the second time she'd told him of her plans. And she was beginning to see that that was most definitely true. Running for small government offices hadn't been that big of a deal. Although she had been under some scrutiny during those elections, everyone had known her as a Dillon girl, everyone had had a similar upbringing, and if she had been a bit of a wild child or if her sister had been a stripper, no one had really cared. At least not enough for it to be a major issue. Those elections, those 'stepping stones', had been fairly easy.

This, however, was exactly where the bitch part came in. Because running to be the representative of Texas' 11th Congressional District, was a whole new ballgame. And it certainly wasn't football.

Her opponents were already attacking her character and that of her family, not to mention dragging Tim, his past record, and their complicated (to say the least) relationship in as often as they could. She was running low on money for the campaign, and she was almost certain that she'd have to concede defeat any day now. She didn't have the kind of staff or budget that her opponents did, although her staff were some of the hardest working people she'd ever met and she thanked her lucky stars for them every day.

Still, things were bleak and she was beginning to realize that her dreams might not ever come true. Tim might have his house and his job and his straight and narrow way of living now (although the drinking was still as prevalent as ever), but their dreams would never converge, because her dreams would never come true.

She was in her office at campaign headquarters, trying to figure out how long she could keep the ship afloat, when the sound of high heeled shoes on the tiled floor made her look up. There, in the doorway, stood Tami Taylor.

"Mrs. T." She said, standing up quickly, but then feeling unsure of what to do. She hadn't seen Mrs. T. in over a year and even before that their encounters had been sporadic at best. With the Taylors living in Philadelphia now, their paths hardly ever crossed, something that she regretted.

"Well, would you look at you," Tami smiled, moving into the room. "You look good behind that desk."

Tyra laughed a little at that. "It's still strange being on this side of it," she admitted and then moved to hug her former mentor. "What are you doin' in Dillon?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that you were thinkin' about runnin' for Congress. I had to come see for myself."

"Tim," she hissed. "Damn him."

"Now, honey, don't be angry. Besides, Tim didn't tell me… he told Eric, who told me." Tami smiled at her, the big genuine smile that had always managed to disarm Tyra, at least slightly. "I had to come see your headquarters and all."

It was a tiny little hole in the wall store front that Tim had rented out for her, nothing compared to her opponents, and Tyra felt self conscious until she heard Tami say, "I'm real proud of you."

A lump formed in Tyra's throat. "Well, I – uh – I'm real glad. But I –"

Tami shook her head. "The little birdie might've also mentioned that you were thinkin' about quitting. Something about money?"

"Apparently a campaign costs money, which I don't have any more of and which no one seems willin' to give me." Tyra sighed. "But it's not just that, Mrs. T. I just don't know that I have any chance of winnin'. Everyone's bringin' up my past and talkin' about everything and I just don't think anyone will vote for me."

"Now you stop with that nonsense right now!" The tone in Tami's voice made Tyra feel like she was back in high school again, after Mrs. T had picked her as her project. "You are a beautiful and brilliant woman, Tyra Collette, and don't you ever forget that. Anyone would be lucky to have you representing them."

Tyra blinked and tried to smile. "Thanks, Mrs. T."

"And as for the money," Tami reached into her purse and pulled out a check, "this should at least help with that."

Tyra took the check and gasped as she saw the amount written on it. "Mrs. T! I can't accept this! This is too much!"

"There you go again, talkin' nonsense. I thought we'd taken care of that in high school. Apparently I've been away too long. Of course you'll take it. You'll take it and use it to win this campaign."

"I can't. I mean, what about Coach Taylor?"

Tami laughed. "Coach Taylor just got quite a nice recruitment deal from Temple, and Braemore pays me pretty darn well, too. We can afford it."

For long moments nothing else was said. Then Tyra cocked her head and asked the same question she had all those long years ago. "Why are you helpin' me?"

Tami smiled. "Because, honey, I see what you can't. I've always been able to. You're gonna be amazing, I've always known that. And I promised you I'd help you reach your dreams. So here I am, helpin'."

A single tear slipped down Tyra's cheek as she stood to embrace the older woman who had inspired her so. "I told Tim that I wanted to go into politics to be like you, only bigger. But I don't think it's possible to be bigger than you, Mrs. T. At least not to have a bigger heart."

Tami smiled at her as she pulled back. "You're gonna be just fine, Congresswoman Collette. You're gonna be just fine."

And for the first time since the campaign had started, Tyra felt like her dreams were in reach after all.  



End file.
